


Tumblr Ficlets

by Profitina



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, F/M, Furries, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Road Head, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, drunk, eating ass, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: A place to put my little tumblr ficlets. Mostly Echo and Malex. Definitely some shameless Echo smut because we all need it.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 57
Kudos: 42





	1. Malex

“Clap those cheeks! Clap those cheeks! Clap those cheeks!” Alex rolled his eyes at the crowd surrounding the Roswell New Mexico base. He swore the internet had just made people more stupid. These people had flooded the town hoping to free- and apparently fuck- any aliens hiding on the base. He watched them practice running as fast as they could with their arms extended behind them. According to the post he read online, they believed if they all stormed the base at once like that, at least someone was bound to get in. Never mind that there was a literal heavy armed army on the other side of the fence watching them. 

“I brought you your lunch.” Michael dropped a brown paper bag with a sandwich and snacks inside it onto Alex’s desk, walking into the room. 

“Can you believe this shit? How many of these protesters did you almost hit on your way in?” Alex huffed. This was ridiculous.

“Only the one that tried to out naruto run my truck. I think it’s kind of funny.” Michael arched an eyebrow at him in challenge.

“Are you serious?” Alex threw his hands up in frustration.

“I mean, it’s not like the military has ever hidden aliens from the public.” Michael said sarcastically. Alex sighed at him. It was a sore subject between them. “Besides” Michael said, placing his hand on Alex’s chest where he knew he’d take it, “You technically do clap these cheeks.”


	2. Liz meta

Red is for armor, but how do you armor yourself when every fiber of your being wants to launch at someone and just go for it? The scientific method requires that the scientist remove all personal bias and outside influences. Liz was dressed in her tightest pair of jeans that could make any man with a pulse react paired with a black low cut button up shirt. It would plant the idea of what she looked like wearing nothing but his shirt in his mind. She pulled on black boots and put her hoop earrings in. Something was missing. Snatching her old black southwestern belt with its giant red belt buckle, she slid it through the belt loops of her jeans. There. That would protect her from any ideas of allowing an alien invasion into her pants. She was the predator today, not him. She reminded herself the whole drive to his house and put her walls up so high that even Max Evans couldn’t get past them.

“Hello, lab rat!” She smiled enthusiastically when he opened the door, lugging all her equipment inside.


	3. Liz/Maria/Arturo S2 Meta

"Mija, I know Max is missing and you're so worried but I dug out your old rabbits foot for good luck. You used to love it." Arturo tried to cheer up his daughter. Shed been staring off into space in booth 5 for hours. He was getting worried. She was damn near catatonic.

Liz took her old rabbits foot from him and tried her best imitation of a smile. She couldn't stop thinking about how she hadn't had the guts to tell Max she loved him. She made him feel it through their connection while they made love. And he sacrificed everything to give her her sister back. She needed to handle that but was so depressed she was only half getting by.

"Liz, I brought my tarot cards. Maybe seeing your future will make you feel better." Maria dropped into the booth across from Liz and shuffled her deck. "Choose 3." Liz rolled her eyes and did as she told her to humor her. She drew the death card and gasped looking up at Maria. "Its ok. Keep going." Next Liz drew the Wheel of Fortune card, then sighed when she drew the Lovers card. Liz began to panic. She stood up holding the death card and looked around wild eyed. The cards were starting to hit close to home.

"Hey. It's ok. Yes, one meaning could be that your lover is dead but my gut tells me that's not it. See, the death card represents rebirth, transition and the circle of life. Especially paired with the wheel of fortune card. That card says you're lucky, have good karma and a strong destiny. Then when you add in the lover card, you get alignment, bonds and relationships. Whatever is happening is meant to happen and will be ok." Maria squeezed her hand. "You want to keep your favorite card to remind you it will turn out alright?"

"No. You need them to do your readings. Thank you, Maria." Liz was pulled into a hug with Papi and Maria and allowed herself to be comforted.


	4. Echo smut

“Max! I just ran into Maria at the Crashdown and she said the funniest thing. She thinks that when the planets align, it makes aliens super excited.” Liz giggled. Maria was always coming up with theories about the planets and their role in their lives.

“Excited?” Max raised an eyebrow at her, coming into the room. His girlfriend was wearing a tight black pencil skirt, red short sleeve blouse and heels. She wore something similar to work every day and he always thought she looked beautiful but today she took his breath away. She had her hair up in a bun and looked like a sexy librarian.

“Yeah. She thinks that when the planets align, it makes aliens super horny.” Liz shook her head at the idea and then realized how Max was looking at her. “Max?”

Max kissed her deeply, stroking her tongue with his to welcome her home. Then he kissed her nose and took her hand and led her to their bedroom. “I’ve never heard anything like that before but I swear if I don’t taste you in the next two seconds, I’ll die. Again.”

Liz giggled then gasped as he tossed her playfully on the bed and frantically started removing her clothes. He unzipped her skirt and pulled it and her thong off in one swift movement. He didn’t have the patience to remove the rest of her clothes. He needed her now.

“I’m going to eat you like I’m on death row and you’re my last meal.” Max growled, throwing Liz’s legs over his shoulders leaving her open before him. Her heels were digging into his shoulders but he liked the way it felt. He lapped at her hungrily and before long she was chasing her orgasm.

“Please, please, please” Liz chanted mindlessly getting close, pulling his hair trying to redirect him to certain places. She wasn’t even sure what she was begging for, she just needed more. Max smiled. She was being super polite now, but when she finally came she would be cursing like a sailor.


	5. Echo smut

Mr. Evans!” Liz barked, startling Max as he was shelving one of his books. “You can’t check out any more books until you pay your fines.”

Max turned around with a confused expression. His girlfriend was acting weird. And then he saw what she was wearing and shot out every lightbulb in the room. Liz was wearing a black tight pencil skirt, one of his white dress shirts tied in a knot at her midriff, sky high black heels, glasses on the tip of her nose and her long dark hair pulled into a tight bun. “Holy…”

“And now you’ve dropped and damaged one of my books! How are you going to pay for that?” She arched one dark eyebrow at him questioningly. Max had never been so hard in all his life. 

“I could, uhm, fix the book.” He stuttered. His brain had literally frozen.

“And about your late fees?” She looked up at him through her lashes.

“I can pay those in orgasms. I owe you at least three right?” He licked his lips ready to get started. He would never forget this image of her. Never. 

“You think three is enough for that big of a fine? You’re going to need to come up with at least 5” She challenged him. She was being greedy but he loved to please her more than anything and wouldn’t call her on it. Besides, he could get her there in five seconds with their handprint connection if he wanted to. 

“Yes, bab- I mean, Ma’am. Whatever will settle my debt.” Liz almost giggled at his slip up but caught herself. He was trying to look like he was chastised but he was practically vibrating with excitement. He was trying so hard to wait until she gave him the go ahead but he needed to touch her. 

“Are you going to just stare at me or get started?” She teased him. Max didn’t need further instruction. It was on.


	6. Malex

Michael had accepted his scholarship to the University of New Mexico after high school. On a whim, he auditioned to be the school mascot- a coyote. It gave him an outlet for his wicked dance moves. He loved pulling on the coyote costume head and becoming someone else, just for a little while. He had grown up around Roswell and was very familiar with coyotes. He enjoyed inhabiting a predator for a while before going back to his engineering courses. The annual UNM vs. NMSU game was his favorite game of the year. His ex boyfriend, Alex, played the opposing team's mascot. 

Alex went to New Mexico State because they had a better technology program. He auditioned to be the mascot after his roommate, the original mascot, broke his leg during a stunt and asked him to fill in. Alex was surprised at how connected he was to his roadrunner costume. It gave him an extra strut in his step. Today, they were playing UNM and he would get to see his high school boyfriend. Getting ready in the locker room, Alex pulled on his roadrunner leggings complete with talons to cover his feet. He stepped into the feathered bulky roadrunner body and pulled his feathered headpiece and beak on. 

It was show time. He followed the bouncy cheerleaders in their maroon costumes out to the field. Looking up, he saw Michael across the field in his coyote costume. He strutted along the sidelines shaking his tail feathers and getting the crowd going. Across the field, Michael was doing some sort of dance in his coyote costume that involved a lot of thrusting motions. After the game, they met under the bleachers. 

“Meep meep!” Alex chirped playfully at Michael.

“I’m like a coyote, Manes. I’m one with the desert.” Michael whispered, stroking Alex’s tail feathers. Alex playfully pulled Michael’s coyote tail. He was a weirdo but he loved him so much. They had to stop meeting like this.


	7. Echo

“Look, Bucko! Put your hands…” Max started before letting out a snore loud enough to wake the dead. 

Liz smiled. Ever since he came back from the dead, Max had become a sleep talker. “Max…” she whispered, trying to roll towards him in their bed. She was trapped firmly under his arm being the little spoon. He snored in response and she giggled when the air hit her hair on his exhale. He was completely out. 

“No! Not the eggs!” He fretted, nuzzling into her neck and pulling her closer. She was trying so hard not to wake him but her giggles were jostling the bed. When he was quiet for a few moments, she wiggled to get comfortable again. She accidentally brushed against his groin with her ass and felt him start to become hard. “I’m going to bang you like a screen door…” he pretended to continue sleeping.

Liz turned towards him laughing. “Ok, now I know you’re awake. Also I can feel you, you know!” 

“Yeah? You want to feel more of me?” He kissed her nose then her lips and started tracing a trail down her neck with his tongue.


	8. Echo Smut

Max pulled out his police issued handcuffs and squared his shoulders eying Liz like she was in trouble. “Alright, Ms. Ortecho. Put your hands behind your back.”

“Max you get to handcuff people all day. It’s my turn.” Liz argued. 

Max smirked, growing on the idea. “We’ve never tried that before. Or at least I never have.” 

“No talking about exes! It’s our rule.” Liz playfully booped his nose. 

“What?” Just the idea of Liz potentially trying something like that had the lights in the house flickering. Oh, this woman drove him crazy but he loved her so much.

“Easy, Max, I’m just playing with you. I haven’t done this before either. Not with me being the uncuffed one. As you know because you were there.” Liz stuck out her tongue at Max. He got a dreamy look on his face and scrambled to the top of the bed. 

“The key is in my left uniform pocket. Don’t forget.” He warned her, holding his wrists out for her to cuff him. 

“Like you won’t just alien ninja out of these the second you need to touch me.” Liz sassed him, tossing her long dark hair.

“That’s definitely a possibility.” Max admitted, giving her his brightest lopsided smile. “I’ll do my best to hold off from busting out.”

“Promise?” Liz looked down at him, nibbling on her lip.

“Promise. Oh. Come here. I need to nibble that lip too.”


	9. Echo

Weed had been legalized in Hawaii as of 2020 and coincidentally, after his return from the dead, Max and Liz had decided to visit Honolulu. They were scoping it out as a possible wedding venue. Plus after all the drama of the last few years, they deserved a week to relax and just be happy together on the tropical oasis.

Max had found a great price on a bed and breakfast online that had beautiful pictures. But when they were driving to it from the airport, GPS kept taking them further and further out from civilization. Turning down the dirt path to where the address took them, they stopped at a house covered in so much foliage that if you didn’t look close you wouldn’t even see the house. The front door swung open and a Hawaiin man came out, smoking a blunt. 

“Maholo! You must be the Evans'” he enthusiastically shook their hands then offered them a hit off his blunt. Much to Max’s dismay, Liz took a hit and didn’t even cough. She clearly had done it before. 

“Liz!” Max shook his head at her.

“What? It’s legal here. You should try it. Might help you relax.” Liz blew out her smoke at him. He just blinked at her. 

“I’ve never done that before but I guess I don’t get drug tested and it IS legal here.” Max considered. He took the blunt she held out to him and raised it to his lips. Taking a big inhale, he sputtered as the smoke hit his lungs. HACK! “So, this is the B and B? It looked different in the pictures.”

“It’s the same place, it’s just under the vines. The ocean is right there. You can see it from your room.” The man promised, lighting tiki torches. Max raised an eyebrow at him. There was literally foliage everywhere. “Tiki torches keep the evil spirits away.” He informed them, before leading them into the house.

After settling in, Liz yawned and crawled into their bed. Suddenly, she grasped Max’s wrist tightly in fear. “Max! There’s an evil spirit in here!” 

“What?” Max had never heard Liz admit to any type of belief in anything supernatural, except for him. He swore he heard someone coming up the steps to the front door then shortly after, something thunked in the kitchen. 

“Did you hear that?!” Liz whisper shouted at him, digging her nails into his wrist.

“I’m turning on the lights…” Max headed towards the light switch.

“No! Fantasma hate lights. Don’t make it angry.” Liz warned him. Max was getting creeped out and headed back to bed with his fiancé. After a little while of cuddling, Liz started snoring. Weed always made her sleepy and it was the only time she wasn’t a light sleeper. Max heard a thunk in the kitchen again and startled. 

“Liz! Something is in here!” He was answered by a loud snore. Liz never snored and now she was making noises like she was possessed by a poltergeist. He tried to fall asleep himself, but every time he almost managed to he’d hear another thunk. 

Max needed to go to the bathroom but their ensuite bathroom was on the other side of the kitchen. Opening his phone, he sent Michael their GPS coordinates in case something bad happened. He spent the next hour scrolling through murders in Honolulu, convinced someone had died in their bed and breakfast and was haunting it. Finally, he couldn’t hold it any more and tiptoed to the door of their room. He peaked out around the corner looking for a figure or something that had been making the noise. Seeing nothing, he sprinted past the kitchen to the bathroom like he would be grabbed on the way. He quickly relieved himself then ran back to their room and shut and locked the door. He fell asleep scrolling through Honolulu murders from decades before. 

In the morning, Liz bounced out of bed ready for adventure. Max side eyed her. “You’re cranky this morning.” She giggled.

“All your talk of ghosts scared the shit out of me. I’m never smoking again.” Max grumbled.

“Aw, I’m sorry baby. It didn’t get you though right?” She tackle hugged him excitedly. “We’re whale watching today!”


	10. Teen Echo

“Lizzie, I need a favor.” Max flopped into one of the booths in Liz’s section at the Crashdown. Liz was home from college for the summer and working part time at her family’s restaurant. “I need a date to Isobel’s wedding or she and mom are going to try to set me up with someone again.”

“Oh? You don’t want to be set up with someone?” Liz inquired, leaning against the table nonchalantly.

“It’s so awkward. Besides, I want to go with you. Tell your boyfriend that if he has beef with me that I’m a vegetarian and I ain’t fucking scared of him.” Max deadpanned. 

Liz burst into giggles. It was a shame so few people got to see Max’s silly side. “Actually, me and Kyle broke up.”

“Excellent! Then you can be my date.” Max wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully. 

“I can. I’m free that night. We are both already going we might as well go together.” Liz smiled at him and tucked her hair behind her ear. Max was one of her best friends but every now and then, she got this weird flutter in her chest when he looked at her like she was his world. It must be arrhythmia or something. She had known him her whole life and never really thought of him like that. Not for more than a passing moment anyway. 

“Let me know what color you’re wearing so we can match.” He dropped on her and just left. 

“Oh. Okay” Liz’s mind was spinning. She willed herself not to overthink this. It was just Max. 

————————

Nothing could have prepared her for Max in a tuxedo or the way her heart would start racing when she saw him. “Max?” She mumbled nervously as he approached her. 

Taking her hand, he looked her up and down. She was in a red flowy dress that made her skin tone and hair pop. “Liz. Wow. You look beautiful.” Lacing their fingers together, he weaved through the tables to get to the one they were assigned to. “Mom, you know Liz.” He introduced her, pulling out her chair. 

“Yes! Hello, Liz. It’s about time you put Max out of his misery and went out with him.” Mrs. Evans smiled at Liz warmly. 

“Mom!” Max’s eyes rounded comically and he flushed red. 

“Just stating a fact, darling. Me and Arturo have been expecting this for years.” Max and Liz stared at her dumbfounded.

“Mrs. Evans, Max and I are just friends…” Liz started.

“Sure you are.” His mother winked at them conspiratory. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” She stood up from the table and just left them staring after her.


	11. Echo & Maria

“Maria, you called the station that you had a drunk and disorderly?” Max adjusted his belt, looking around the Pony for the culprit.

“Yes. Your girlfriend had a bad day and got in a fight with Rosa so she finished a bottle of tequila.” Maria leaned against the top of the bar. 

“You could have just called my personal number instead of 911.” He chastised her.

“I did! You didn’t pick up.” She threw her hands up in frustration. Max checked his phone and sure enough, he had 43 text messages from Liz and 3 missed calls from Maria. The texts started off by telling him about the fight, then started saying filthy things she wanted to do to him. The rest were pure random gibberish. 

“Where is she?” Max asked looking around for his love. Maria gestured down behind the bar. Coming around the bar, he saw Liz squatting up under the bar top in a nook where Maria usually kept extra bottles of liquor. 

“Maxie!” She squealed excitedly seeing him. She went to stand up and banged her head on the underside of the bar. “Do you want to come into my fort? You’ll have to guess the password.” 

Max gaped at her. He had never seen her this drunk. “Dispatch” he called into his radio. “I’m going to have to take the rest of the night off. I have a family emergency. All clear at the Pony”. He waited for the Roger that of dispatch then squatted down near Liz behind the bar. “Baby, I can’t fit in there. I’m not pint size like you.”

“What’s the password!” Liz flailed in his general direction.

“Uhm. I love you? I need you to come out.” Max guessed half heartedly.

“Thas cute but not it!” Liz giggled. “Iloveyousomuch. We should make babies.” 

“That…. is definitely something we can talk about tomorrow. I’d love to do that with you someday.” He rubbed the hair at the back of his neck nervously. Liz was usually super jumpy about things involving big commitment.

“But I want to get started tonight!” Liz whined. 

“You are too drunk for big decisions tonight. Please come out so I can take you home and get some snuggle time.” He tried to placate her.

“I love snuggles!” Liz tried to wiggle out but was in such a compact place and so drunk, she couldn’t maneuver it. “I’m stuck.”

Max reached under the bar, and put his hands on either side of her waist. Bracing his weight on his heels, he pulled her out of the cubby into his lap. Liz made an uncomfortable face then without warning, vomited right next to them. Max stroked her hair while she puked waiting until he was sure she was finished to move her again. He stood up and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “I’m sorry, Maria. I’ll clean up after her after I get her into the squad car.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Max. I’m just glad she’s safe.” Maria wrinkled her nose at the puke smell behind her bar. She was going to have to bleach that. “Have fun on your drive home!” 

Max set Liz down gently in the front passenger seat of his squad car and buckled her seatbelt. He kissed her clammy forehead and shut the door. Going around to the drivers side, he slid in his seat and buckled his seatbelt. After he backed out, Liz started playfully walking her fingers down his leg.

“You know what we’ve never done but I think about every time I’m in a car with you?” Liz asked after they had been driving for about 5 minutes. At Max’s hmm? She started frantically trying to unbuckle his belt buckle. Max hissed when she brushed his erection. She was driving him crazy. “Giving road head is a right of passage.” 

“Baby, stop trying to get me to have sex with you.” He shook his head at her. He was rock hard. He knew exactly what she could do with that mouth. 

“I consent!” She argued.

“You can’t consent if you’re drunk. Also, you just vomited.” He raised his eyebrow at her. 

“Do you still want me?” She looked up at him with her big dark eyes worried. 

“Always.” Max promised. By the time they arrived at their house, Liz was passed out. He carried her bridal style into the house and tucked her into bed. He kissed her nose and shook his head. She always kept him on his toes.


	12. Echo

Liz was sent home from the hospital early from her research job after testing positive for the flu. She put on a mask and practically sleep walked to the pharmacy to pick up her tamiflu. Her body ached, her head was pounding and she felt like she had an awful cold. When she got home, she took her first dose of tamiflu with a full glass of water. She threw a box of tissues on the bed then flopped unceremoniously on their big four poster bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin and tried to sleep. Unfortunately, she couldn’t stop coughing and blowing her nose.

Max: Hello, beautiful! How is your day? 

Liz grumbled at the ding of her phone and reached around blindly to find her phone. 

Max: Want to grab lunch? 

Liz: Can’t. Everything hurts and I’m dying. 

Max: What?! 

Liz: I have the flu. 

Max: I’ll be home in an hour.

Liz: no! I’m sick. We will have to quarantine you in the guest room.

Max took a half day and the next two days off. He needed to take care of his girl. He went to Walmart and bought one of everything on the cold and flu aisle as well as soup and cough drops. When he got home, he carried his bags inside and set them on the counter. Walking down the hallway lined with photos of his and Liz’s family and cute photos of them together that his sister had called their “Save the date for our wedding!” Photo session. 

Turning into their bedroom, he winced. Liz had the blanket up to her chin and was shivering. There were used tissues thrown all around the bed. Liz sat up coughing with deep chest rattling coughs. Max was across the room in three strides and rubbing her back.

Liz groaned pathetically. “No, Max. I’m in quarantine. You aren’t following protocol.” 

“I don’t get sick remember? Not unless I use my powers too much. And then it’s just anger. I can’t catch human illnesses.” Max took off his police uniform and hung it in their closet. He pulled on some pj pants and climbed into his side of the bed. “Oh, baby you feel so warm. I’m so sorry you’re sick.”

“Really? I feel cold.” Liz laid on Max’s chest and nuzzled his neck. “You feel good. Nice and warm.” She tucked her nose up under his chin to try to warm up.  
Max rubbed her back slowly soothing her into sleep.


	13. Echo smut

Max text Liz as he left the house in his Jeep to be ready. They were seniors in high school and sometimes the only way to have time alone together on a weeknight was if they snuck out. Especially with as protective as Liz’s father was. Max slowly drove down the alley behind the Crashdown with his headlights off so her dad wouldn’t see him coming. Liz was rushing down the fire escape in tight jean shorts and a pink floral shirt carrying her sketchers so that her steps were quieter. Pulling on her shoes, she ran towards Max’s Jeep. 

Max threw open the passenger door, whisper shouting “Get in!” As soon as Liz was buckled with the door shut, he hit the gas and got out of there. He headed out towards the desert. It was private out there. It would be just them and the stars. Before long, Liz leaned over and put her hand on his jean clad thigh. 

Max raised an eyebrow at her and leaned back to tell her he was cool with it. Liz unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down slowly, her nails clicking against the teeth of the zipper. Max reached into his pants and pulled out his hard dick from the opening in his boxers. Breathing in his ear, Liz fisted his erection and started pumping it the way she knew he liked. Max bit his lip and focused on driving finding he hit the gas harder the faster she squeezed him. As soon as Liz’s mouth hit the head of his penis, Max swore he had an out of body experience and almost drove into the ditch. They weren’t going to make it to the dessert. 

Looking around, he saw the train tracks ahead and willed himself to at least make it until there. He gently lifted Liz’s head before driving off the road. He didn’t want her to accidentally nip him on the drop off. Pulling up behind the rail road tracks where he could no longer see the road, he kissed Liz’s lips. “Hi” he smiled at her, tucking one of her loose hairs behind her ear. Liz dropped her head back down, taking him back into her mouth. She practiced holding her breath and swallowing to try to take all of his length into her mouth like Alex had told her was the key to deep throating. 

“Mmm…” Liz moaned as she tasted his precum and felt him swell in her mouth. She knew he was almost there. 

“Don’t speak with a full mouth.” Max teased her, tugging her pony tail to tell her he was getting close. He always gave her the opportunity to pull away before he shot his load. But the more times they did this, the less likely she was not to swallow. She said it was easier to clean up and who was he to deny her? Max growled as he came down her throat and the radio turned off. As soon as she swallowed and pulled back, he kissed the shit out of her. She tasted like him and was so hot. 

Sliding his seat back to make room, he clapped his legs to tell Liz to come sit. She pulled off her shirt and struggled out of her tight jeans. Giggling, she climbed across to the driver's seat and straddled his waist. They dry humped while they made out until Liz felt him harden under her again. Sliding her panties to the side, Max fisted his dick and ran it across her entrance to see if she was ready for him. Getting tired of his teasing, Liz moved his fist and replaced it with her own to guide it inside of her. When she sank down and took him all the way in, they both groaned. Liz alternated swirling her hips while she was all the way down then bouncing back up again. Every time they would get close, she would slow down to draw out their orgasms. 

“What was that?” Liz asked, pausing her bouncing. 

“It’s just the wind. God, baby don’t stop.” Max groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as she wiggled while she looked around and took him deeper. 

“Oh my God! Max, my dad’s outside the Jeep. He’s going to kill you!” Liz frantically looked for her clothes and dropped back into the passenger seat. Max put his penis away and pulled on his flannel shirt and jeans in record time. She had her shirt back on and was wiggling into her tight shorts when her dad started pounding on the Jeep window. Max couldn’t find the keys to get the Jeep started and run away. They must have knocked them out when they were switching positions. 

“Sir…” Max started. “We were just kissing.”

“Dios Mio. Don’t lie to me. Then where are your shoes? And it smells like sex in here.” Arturo wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Papi, I’m sorry. I love him.” Liz tried, giving him her most angelic look. 

“You are grounded for a month, Mija! I’d expect this from Rosa but not you.” Liz groaned. She went to kiss Max goodbye and was cut off by her father’s stern “Starting now.” She sat back in the passenger seat and pulled on her shoes. Opening the door, she whispered goodbye and slunk over to her father. She was in so much trouble. But it was worth it.


	14. Malex Smut

Michael was cooking a delicious chicken Marsala for dinner along with a tossed salad. Pouring oil into the pan to begin simmering it, he popped his head out of the kitchen. “Which wine goes with eating ass?” He asked Alex.

“What?” Alex jerked away from his paperwork he was working on. Surely he had heard him wrong.

“If you were going to eat.. ass” Michael enunciated. “Which… wine… would you choose?” 

“Uh…. something earthy? Like a Cabernet Sauvignon or a Pinot?” Alex scratched his chin thoughtfully. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing!” Michael called out innocently. “But uhm. We don’t have either of those so maybe you should go get some before the liquor store closes?”

Alex chuckled. “Sure. I’ll be back in ten”

“Perfect. I’m eating ass tonight!” Michael rubbed his hands together excitedly.


	15. Echo crack

The aliens could only reproduce with humans when their home planet was in alignment with Earth. The alignment was coming. Max could feel it. He always started nesting a week before it happened or he became anxious. In the past, he was just super careful not to sleep with anyone for those two weeks but now he had Liz. He grabbed all the throw pillows off the bed and couch and took them to the guest room. He laid them out in a circle to build the wall of his nest then went to the living room to pull some of his favorite books. He placed them in between each of the pillows then added fairy lights from the patio around the edges to give it a romantic edge. 

Hearing Liz’s car pull up front, he touched his Alicia Keys cd to have it start playing and set the mood. He kissed her to welcome her home then watched her set her purse on the kitchen counter. Taking her hand, he led her to the guest room. “I made a nest today.” He said earnestly, his bangs falling into his eyes. 

Liz smiled baffled. “I see that. Why?” 

“Our planets are aligning and I had to. I was feeling so restless then I did it and it went away. I know we’ve talked about children before but Michael’s research through the Caulfield files says it involves some sort of egg? And then the baby hatches.” He informed her, fiddling with his thumbs nervously. She was either going to jump on board with this idea or shut him down. 

“Who has to lay the egg?” Liz asked, considering the idea. 

“I don’t know. We will find out, right?” Max let out a relieved breath. She was in. She just had questions.

“It better be you. Your pod is almost as big as I am. Do we have to do it in the nest or can we do it anywhere?” 

“I don’t know. We better try it everywhere just in case.” He gave her that lopsided smile that always got her going.

“Good plan. Bed, then shower then kitchen counter then nest? Race you!” Liz took off for the bedroom then squealed as he grabbed her around the waist and swung her over his shoulder. “Cheater! My legs are short!”


	16. Echo & Maria

Liz was drinking tequila and keeping Maria company at work while Max and Michael played pool. Liz was swinging her legs since she was too short to reach the footrest going across the bottom of the bar and doodling hearts with her and Max’s initials in them while they talked. Periodically, she’d look up to check on the boys and each time, Max would already be looking at her. He’d smile at her and put his hand on their handprint connection until it was his turn and Michael shoved him to get his attention. 

Suddenly, Liz was jostled and spilled her drink just as she was taking a sip. She looked at who the offender was and was met with a very drunk tourist. “Hola! You quiero another drink, sexy?” He asked her, leaning way too close against the bar top next to her. 

“Excuse me?” Liz snarled at him. The man was almost as tall as Max but broader and way too far into her bubble.

“Does that pretty mouth do anything other than..” he started, leering at her.

“YOU BETTER BACK OFF BUCKO!” Maria yelled, startling the man back a couple feet. Behind him, Max was running over from the pool table. He missed the bar table setting his drink down and it shattered hitting the floor. He could feel Liz’s stress through the handprint from across the room. 

“Mind your…” The man growled at them. 

“Don’t make me get my bat! Get out of here. And don’t come back.” Maria threatened him. The man pivoted to walk away and bumped into Max as he rushed over. They had a staring contest for a few seconds before the stranger backed down. 

“Lizzie! Are you hurt? Are you ok?” He fussed over her checking her for injuries. If that man hurt one hair on her head he would make him regret it. He was a police officer he could hide a body if he had to.

“I’m fine, Max. I promise.” She kissed him to reassure him. “Thank you, Maria. You reacted before I could even comprehend what he said to me.” Maria nodded in acknowledgment of her thanks and took her hand off the bat behind the bar. 

Michael got the dust pan and broom from behind the bar. He was familiar with beer bottle clean up, even if it wasn’t his fault this time. Maria always told him that was how to work off his tab, although now that they were kind of dating he had other ways of reimbursing her.


	17. Echo

Liz had the next two weeks at least off of work out of precaution from Covid 19. All unnecessary hospital employees were on leave until the virus got under control. Apparently, doing research that could save humanity was not considered necessary. Max was picking up extra shifts to try to protect his coworkers from the virus since he couldn’t get sick. But today, they were both off and spending the day in bed together.

Liz had recently talked Max into getting a tv for their bedroom. He claimed it would be the downfall of their intimacy but then he realized that they would have a healthy sex life either way. There was just a tv in the background when they pounced each other before bed now. Besides, Liz laid her doe eyes on him and said please and he couldn’t say no. He had recently started watching old episodes of Walker, Texas Ranger and Supernatural. Television was growing on him. 

Snuggling up to Max, Liz asked him what he wanted to watch. It was his turn to choose. Kissing the crown of Liz’s head, he told her to choose. He was probably just going to take a nap anyway. And that’s how he found himself watching Love is Blind. 

“Did that lady just give her dog wine?” Max asked, baffled.

“Yeah. Jessica is a train wreck.” Liz smiled, cuddling closer. Somewhere in the third or fourth episode, Max fell asleep. He was so tired and felt off somehow. If he didn’t know better, he would think he was getting sick. After a while, he became drenched in sweat and restless, constantly shifting around Liz. 

“Max? Are you okay?” Liz whispered, concerned. He had moved her off his chest in his flailing about.

“No! I need to propose so I can see Liz!” Max fretted. 

“What? Max you’re dreaming.” Liz touched his cheek noticing how hot he felt. 

“She’ll die without me! I have to protect Liz!” Max looked so upset that Liz started shaking him awake. When he opened his eyes, she pulled him on top of her to rest his head on her chest.

“Hear that? I’m alive. I’m right here. You’re ok.” Liz ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. 

“Liz, I don’t feel well. I don’t know what’s happening.” 

“It’ll be okay, Max. You’re just sick. I’ll take care of you.” Liz soothed him. 

“I’ve never been sick before. It’s a strange feeling.” He nuzzled into her bosom and got comfortable.


	18. Echo S1

This is post So Much For the Afterglow, after Liz tells Max she wants to kiss him and before she changes her mind because she suspects him. 

Max caught Liz in the graveyard after hours visiting her sister’s grave on the anniversary of Rosa’s death. She held her wrists out to him to tease him that she was going to arrest him and all the blood in his brain rushed south until he registered that she had said something about secrets. He still was covering up the big secret in how his family was related to her sister’s death and that made him drop her wrists like she had burned him. He drove her home and she told him she still wanted to kiss him. He almost lost it again and had the Crashdown sign flickering. 

There were times since Liz came home that Max couldn’t help but jerk off to the idea of Liz telling him he was her hero. Tonight was going to be one of those nights. After all, he had saved her life. Flopping into his bed, he lit a dessert rose scented candle to set the mood. It always made his room smell like Liz. He lotioned up his hands and slid them down his abdomen into his boxer briefs thinking about Liz and all the things he’d fantasized doing with her over the last decade. Tonight, he focused on an image of her thanking him creatively for saving her life. Between her scent in the air and his imagination, he was going to get there in no time.


	19. Echo

It was their one year anniversary today. Well, one of them. Max was romantic and liked to celebrate the anniversary of every little milestone of their relationship. Liz wasn’t even sure what it was the anniversary of but she woke up with a poem next to her and usually that meant something important. She read the romantic poem with no less than 6 lines about her eyes and smiled. Padding into the kitchen, she found Max making omelets. He was shaking his hips happily in rhythm to the eggs crackling in the skillet and she giggled happily at him.

Max spun around hearing her. “Happy anniversary, Lizzie!”

“I loved your poem. What anniversary are we celebrating again?” Liz asked sheepishly.

“The first time you hugged me when you came back of course!” Max huffed. Was he the only romantic one in this relationship?

“Oh. Of course. Our huggaversity”


	20. Echo

Liz was a little bit past the first half of her pregnancy and just starting to develop a nice baby bump. It wasn’t that the baby was abnormally big or anything, just that Liz was so little. She munched on a pickle and watched old episodes of Dawson’s Creek happily. Max came into the living room fresh out of the shower and sat next to her. The second the smell of his wet hair and after shave hit her nose, Liz threw her pickle at him and ran for the guest bathroom. It was the closest.

Liz barely made it to the toilet before emptying her stomach. Max came up behind her and scooped her long dark hair into a messy ponytail with his left hand. He soothingly rubbed her back with the other hand while she heaved. When she was done, Liz let out a sigh and struggled to get back to her feet. She was all wobbly.

“Max, can you see if Michael and Alex found any information in the Caulfield files on alien pregnancies? I shouldn’t still be getting sick every time I smell something.” Liz wiped her mouth and let Max help her stand back up. Max nodded and kissed her forehead leaving the room to let her clean up. 

Pulling his phone out of his back pocket, Max dialed Michael. After 3 rings, Michael picked up the phone with a “What?” Michael was always cranky when he was interrupted in the middle of a project.

“Have you found any information on alien pregnancies? Liz is still super nauseous.” Max straightened up the books on his shelves while he talked for something to do with his hands. 

“It seems like the only experiments they DIDN'T do on our family in the prisons were ones involving human/alien pregnancy. But when I’m nauseous, acetone takes the edge off.” Michael told him helpfully.

“Can humans even drink that?” Max was weary of testing the acetone theory. Liz was the most important thing in the world to him. Add in that she was carrying his child and he got a bit protective.

“Just give her a little to test it. Can’t hurt.”

“I’ll ask her. Thank you, Michael.” Max hung up the phone and turned to Liz.

“What did he say?” Inquired Liz. She would try almost anything at this point to stop vomiting.

“He said acetone makes him stop being nauseous. But I don’t know if that’s safe for you and the baby.” Max gave her a placating look. He knew she was frustrated. 

“Of course! Why didn’t I think of that? I’ll just try a drop of it. That isn’t enough to hurt.” Liz went to the master bathroom and started searching for a bottle of nail polish remover. Max followed her because he would follow her anywhere. She filled an eye dropper half way full and dripped it onto her tongue. “Mm. Has this always tasted like honey? Oh! And the baby likes it. Look, Max, they are kicking!” Liz grabbed Max’s hand and placed it on her stomach waiting for another kick. Apparently, they had found the cure to human/alien pregnancy nausea.


	21. Echo

Liz had cooked tonight so Max was doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. That was their deal when she officially moved in with him- one of them cooks and the other cleans. Max was wearing Liz’s pink rubber gloves and up to his elbows in bubbles scrubbing the pans Liz had cooked with and their plates. Then, he leaned over putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Out of nowhere, he felt a whack on his rear and turned to see Liz pretending to jump him.

“How much wine did you have at dinner?” He laughed at her antics.

“Enough.” Liz hugged his waist from behind. He was the best house boyfriend ever and so cute in her gloves.

“Trying to hint something?”

“Maybe.”


	22. Echo

“What are we even watching right now?” Liz asked, flopping on the couch on top of Max. He shifted underneath her to be comfortable then settled with one arm around her waist and the other arm under his head as a pillow. 

“It’s a documentary on origami.” Max replied, like it was obvious. 

“Huh. How many paper cuts do you think he gets?” 

“A lot.” And ten minutes in, they took a nap while learning nothing about origami.


	23. Echo

Max stuck out his tongue concentrating as he painted Liz’s index finger a metallic teal. He slowly moved the brush down her nail in a nice straight line. He was careful not to get any of the paint on her skin but if he did he would just use his powers to erase it. When he finished the first nail, he blew on it to help it dry faster. He followed the process on her remaining nails. Letting him take care of her was something so intimate that Liz had never experienced it before with anyone else. It was such a little thing but it meant everything.

“How do you do this neater than I do? Are you cheating with your powers?” Liz eyed his handiwork and it was perfect. 

“I have a sister you know.” Max smiled up at Liz. He was kneeling next to her while he worked. “Isobel always made me paint her right hand and it had to be perfect.”


	24. Chapter 24

The next time Rosa walks by our room, I have my hand conveniently covering Liz’s breast while she has her hand over my package. I can’t help it if our instinct is to protect our favorite goods while we’re sleeping. When she realizes where our hands are, Rosa shakes her head and goes on a tangent about needing to get her own place.


	25. 2x02 Interlude

Liz had been sleeping in Max’s bed since she and Rosa moved in to his house. She changed the sheets because Rosa had opted to sleep in the room with her and she couldn’t exactly have it smelling like sex in here. Not with Rosa in there too. But she had left his pillow cases and dirty clothes alone. She took a big huff of them when she needed a huff of Max. She tried not to openly mourn him in front of Rosa so she didn’t make Rosa feel guilty but sometimes she couldn’t help it. She had been reading through some of his favorite books to feel closer to him. She had to shut off the part of her that was mourning to focus on her work. Her complicated feelings for her sister and her lover were all encompassing on their own- to have them both at the same time was too much. Liz couldn’t afford to let her emotions cloud her so she did her best to stay numb and focus on the science. If Rosa needed to escape Roswell and start her life over she would help her. But she couldn’t leave Roswell herself. Not without Max.


	26. Echo post smut

My post sex hair is wild and I am tucked into Max’s side with his arm around me. He tries to smooth my hair then gives up when his fingers get stuck in it. “I’m sorry I only gave you one orgasm.”

“Are you serious? You have a new heart to break in and there are a lot of women in the world that have to fake it. If you think about it, I’m very lucky.” I prop my head up on my wrist on his chest watching him.

Max scoffs “What does that even say about the men they are with? Ladies come first, always. Except for maybe your first time.”

I smile at his outrage. Max really sets the standard for worshipping your partner. “You can’t really hold it against them if the women they’re with are faking it.”

“You’d think a man would know if his partner is faking.”

“Not if she does it from the beginning.”

Max shifts so he can look me in the eyes with a disturbed look on his face. “You haven’t been faking it have you? I swear I would have felt it through the handprint.”

“No, Max, I’ve never done fake Kegels on your dick while screaming with you.” I definitely have had to with other past partners but never Max. “You always get me there. I promise.”

“Good. I love you, Liz. Give me a couple more minutes then I think I can go again.”

“I love you too, Max. Give your body a break! You just got back.” I kiss his chest then rest my cheek on it. 

“But I’m already rising to the occasion again…” Max smiles mistieviously popping a dimple at me.

“Max! Oh! Ok. One more time.” After all, we needed to make up for lost time.


	27. Echo

“Max I want to redecorate the house now that we live together.”

“But what is wrong with the way it is?”

“Nothing! You have a very nice home. It just doesn’t have any feminine touches other than the candles we light before you make love to me.” Liz kisses him deeply then looks up at him with puppy eyes.

“Hon, I can’t just do whatever you tell me to do because you lay those sweet brown eyes on me.” Liz nuzzles into his neck and then whispers softly, “please?” Max knew he was going to give her his credit card the moment she asked but steals his resolve outwardly. “Nothing pink.” Liz kisses him several times in thanks. “Or anything floral. We live in an Adobe house in the desert. Use that emergency credit card I gave you for house stuff.” Liz beams at him and he rolls his eyes. He loves her so much and she always wins. He’d do anything to make her happy.


End file.
